Rude
by Mizundaztood23
Summary: 'Is this noble for real' Ichigo thought with an inward roll of his eyes then said, "I said, I'm. Going. To. Propose. To. Rukia." he emphasizes every word that he said with determination and passion, yet with clear annoyance because of the black haired noble's actions.


**_Hey yow gals & guys! This is my first attempt of an IchiRuki one-shot soo, yeah ENJOY! Set after the FB Arc_**

**_Insipired by the song: Rude by MAGIC!_**

**DISCLAIMER:**** _Bleach and the song is not mine.._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday morning jumped out of bed<strong>_

_**And put on my best suit**_

_**Got in my car and raced like a jet**_

_**All the way to you**_

* * *

><p>It was a fine Saturday morning at Karakura town; some people are still in bed, some people are off to work, and some are going for a walk etc. it was <strong>6:59 am<strong>. The sun that has just came up from the horizon glints its sunlight all over town, casting shadows and flashing to or through the glasses on houses or buildings. The wind breezes through the town and at exact **7 am **in one of the rooms it the Kurosaki household, an alarm clock blares out loudly and Kurosaki Ichigo jumps out of bed then shuts the blaring clock before rushing to the bathroom for a five-minute bath.

After that, Ichigo puts on his first best suit (white tee, skinny black denim jeans, and blue vans shoes) then he goes down to make himself breakfast and because of the feet thumping loudly around the house; the youngest of the Kurosaki awoke. "Why are you up so early on a Saturday morning, Ichi-ni?" Yuzu ask when she comes down to the dining table to see their brother eating his breakfast like a hungry wolf whose never been fed.

Ichigo glances at Yuzu and gulps down half of the water in the glass before he said with a frown,"I gotta meet up with Byakuya at Urahara's." Ichigo stands up to put his plate and glass at the sink then washes them. A question mark appears on Yuzu's head as she ask with curiosity, "Why so?" Yuzu sits at one of the chairs then props her elbow at the table for her left palm to meet her left cheek as she waits for her brother's answer.

"We have something to talk about." Ichigo said and flicks his wet hands at the sink.

Yuzu grins and taps her free finger at the table,"Is it something about Rukia-neechan?" Ichigo slightly slips on the rug because of what Yuzu said, said girl gasp then exclaims. "It is!"

"What's going on here?" the two turns to Karin who just walked in, yawning. Yuzu beams at her sister,"I think Ichi-ni is going to propose to Rukia-nee!"

"Really?" the sleepiness on Karin's face was gone and is replace with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah~! Tell us, Ichigo, tell us! Hurry up-!" the orange head teen throws a chair at his noisy father to shut up him.

"You already know, you moron!"

"So?" the twins ask their older brother in unison. Ichigo looks at them then scratch the back of his head while looking at the floor, "*sighs* Yeah, I am going to propose to Rukia." *blush*

Isshin jumps in front of his son then taps both of his pinkish cheeks, "Aww. Is my only son blushing?"

"Am not." grumbled Ichigo as he smacks his father's hand away.

"Otou-san, Ichi-ni is going to be late for their meeting because of you." Yuzu said, preparing their breakfast.

"All right," Isshin puts a hand on Ichigo's shoulder as tears starts falling out of of his eyes, "Do your best, Ichigo, that damn Byakuya knows your the one for her sister and my soon to be daughter-in-law." Isshin said the last part in a serious yet hilarious way.

"Whatever." Ichigo said even though he believes what his goofy father said, the strawberry gets his stuff from his room before going down to his car and race like a jet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Knocked on your door with heart in my hand<strong>_

_**To ask you a question**_

_**'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo knocks on the front door of Urahara Shouten while forming a plan in mind on how to ask the 6th squad captain a or <em>the <em>question. He holds a medium size chappy doll and a heart-shaped box (inside are bunny shaped chocolate and white cookies) that he bought last weekend and forgot to give it to his violet eyed girl. "My, my, Kurosaki-san, you sure are early." the owner of the store said, hiding his grin behind his white little fan and opens the door wider for the strawberry to come in.

"Shut up, Urahara-san."

Urahara then leads Ichigo to the room where the emotionless noble is. "Good luck!" Urahara whisper to Ichigo before sliding the door shut. Ichigo quietly breathes in then out and sits down across from Byakuya, a table is only between them and also two cups of hot tea. The silence was defeaning, Ichigo was scowling hard at the noble while said noble has his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Byakuya opens his eyes and looks at the cup of tea before grabbing it to have a sip, Ichigo roughly yet gently grabs his cup then drinks half of it. Grey eyes opens to look at the substitute shinigami with a look that says, 'Fool.' Because the shinigami-daiko can hide how badly his tongue is burning with a scowl, Byakuya gracefully puts down the cup and closes his eyes then cross his arms again.

"Start talking, Kurosaki Ichigo, what did you want to talk about?" After a heavy silence, Byakuya finally spoke and opens his eyes to glare at the kozo across the table; grey orbs clashes with chocolate orbs.

The chocolate eyed teen clench his jaw while he watches the grey eyed noble sipping on the cup of tea, Ichigo sighs inwardly. _'It's now or never..' _he thought. "I know your an old-fashioned man but I don't give a shit about that so I'll cut to the chase, I'm going to propose to her." he said, almost not breathing.

"To whom?" Byakuya ask, wishing the name of his sister is not gonna come out of the strawberry's mouth.

Ichigo was about to sarcastically retort at Byakuya but thinks otherwise, "To Rukia." he said properly. The Kuchiki chokes on his drink and puts the cup down the table then composes himself before asking, "Come again?"

_'Is this noble for real?' _Ichigo thought with an inward roll of his eyes then said, "I said, I'm. Going. To. Propose. To. Rukia." he emphasizes every word that he said with determination and passion, yet with clear annoyance because of the black haired noble's actions.

Byakuya gives Ichigo a cold glare,"I'm not a retard, kozo, you don't need to emphasize it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?<em>**

**_Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_**

**_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_**

**_Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'_**

* * *

><p>Ichigo snorts, <em>'Well you sure act like one.' <em>The kozo's shoulders went up as a shrug, "So, can I have your sister for the rest of my life?" he ask. _'Say yes, you stuck up ass noble, say yes! I need to know, damnit!' _Ichigo thought with anxiety.

"You'll never get my blessings 'til the day you die." Byakuya states with seriousness.

_'Then let me kill myself now..'_

"The hell?" Ichigo yells, slamming both hands on the table to push himself up a bit. Byakuya sips on his cup of tea again before saying, "Tough luck, kozo, but the answer is 'NO.'" he said, emphasizing the last word with a hint of arrogance in his stoic voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why you gotta be so rude?<strong>_

_**Don't you know I'm human too?**_

_**Why you gotta be so rude?**_

_**I'm gonna marry her anyway**_

* * *

><p>"Why do you have to be so rude, Byakuya?" Ichigo ask and sits down, annoyance is showing up his face, clearly pissed off by this arrogant noble.<p>

The 6th squad captain narrows his eyes dangerously at the substitute shinigami, "Aren't you the rude one here, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Apparently, no."

Byakuya's left eye twitches a bit when he heard the answer, Ichigo inwardly grins as he can see that the cold noble is losing his cool. "How arrogant of you, I'll definitely never give you my blessings."

_'Wait, so you do want to give me my blessings? Argh!'_

"You already said that, dumb- I mean, I'll marry her anyway." Ichigo said with confidence that makes Byakuya raise an eyebrow. "What makes you think Rukia will say 'yes?'" Byakuya ask.

"Simple, she feels the same way and I know we're ready; we protect each other side by side, she has my back and I have hers. I'll save her when she's in trouble, everyone knows that and this, she'll do the same for me because we risk each other's lives to be with each other. We have a bond that will never break because we are connected from the very beginning, even if our minds forget it we know that in our heart and soul we will remember each other and we will be joined together as always. Nothing can keep us apart, not even you nor anyone else in this world or in any other," Ichigo pauses not knowing where this is coming from, "And I'll marry Rukia, I'll marry that girl who keeps me alive even if she's the death of me; even if she has a way of annoying the shit out of me, I'll marry her anyway. I'll marry that girl who makes me smile and gives me a ray of light, no matter what you say I'll marry Rukia and we'll be a family. So, why you gotta be so rude Byakuya?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marry that girl<strong>_

_**Marry her anyway**_

_**Marry that girl**_

_**Yeah, no matter what you say**_

_**Marry that girl**_

_**And we'll be a family**_

_**Why you gotta be so**_  
><em><strong>Rude<strong>_

_**I hate to do this, you leave no choice**_

_**Can't live without her**_

* * *

><p>Said man flares his reiatsu a bit then lowers it, Byakuya pinches the bridge of his nose before saying. "Fine..."<p>

Ichigo's eyes widen and his lips twitches upwards, "Really-?" he stops himself when Byakuya raised a hand at me and said. "Let me finish."

Ichigo half frowns and smiles then listens attentively to every word that the noble is about to let out. "Later at the Kuchiki Mansion, there's a party, some members of the Four Noble Houses are attending. Noble men are going to find noble women to be their bride," Byakuya pauses and Ichigo doesn't like the last part and Byakuya continues,"Attend there, Kurosaki Ichigo, to prove if you are really worthy for my sister's hand or she will be married off to a noble." the grey eyed Kuchiki finishes.

_'It sounds to me like you want Rukia for me and not to some noble ass guy.' _

Byakuya sighs and speaks again, "I hate to do this but you leave me no choice, are you going or not Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Can't live without her, man, of course I'm going." Ichigo throws a wide grin at the noble.

"Very well," the grey eyed Kuchiki stands up,"Be there at the sixth of the evening, I'll be seeing you there." Byakuya said and opens a senkaimon, before he can step in Ichigo calls out his name so he turns to the kozo.

"I almost forgot," Ichigo said and stands up to hand Byakuya the chappy doll and heart-shaped box,"It's for Rukia, I forgot to give them to her last weekend." Byakuya nods and steps in the senkaimon, Ichigo waits for the gate to close before he grins in victory then pumps his fist. _'Yosh,' _He said in his mind as a picture of the little woman he love so much appears, _'Rukia..'_

"With that look in your eyes, I can tell you're thinking about Kuchiki." the strawberry's head turns aside to see the Goddess of Flash.

"Did you hear everything since I got here?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow when the blonde shop owner comes in the room.

Urahara whips his white fan in front of his mouth, "Why, we don't do such things Kurosaki-san."

"Tell that to the wall." scoffed Ichigo.

"So what are you going to wear?" Yoruichi ask, leaning her back on the wall.

Ichigo rubs a finger on his right cheek and dumbly ask, "Erm... What should I wear?"

Urahara unwhips his fan,"Try wearing swimming trunks."

"Start suggesting normally or I will punch you.."

The purple haired woman slaps her partner upside on the back of his head and puts an arm on Urahara's head then said to Ichigo, "Wear a kimono, baka."

"Hell, how should I know." And after saying that, Ichigo receives a hard chop on the head courtesy of the Goddess of Flash. "Don't worry, Ichigo, we're here to help you." she said.

"Including us!" Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Cloud, Nova, and Kon suddenly jumps out of nowhere.

"Hey, no-!" Ichigo yells when his father suddenly bear hugs him, "Gah! Stupid goat chin, stop it!" Poor Isshin lays on the ground after getting his son's feet on his face, Ririn pokes Isshin's forehead. "Is he still alive?" she ask.

"Tch!" Ichigo clicks his tongue then ask, "So where can I buy a kimono?"

"Obviously, in a store.." Isshin said, still laying on the ground but now on his back. A vein popped out of Ichigo and he grabs his cup of tea then splash it at his father's face before throwing the cup at him, it hit Isshin square on the forehead. "Don't worry, Ichigo, we got someone who can make hundreds in five minutes." Urahara said and a familiar quincy walks in the room.

"Ishida?!" Ichigo exclaims while pointing at his frenemy.

Ishida slaps Ichigo's hand away, "Don't point, Kurosaki, it's very rude and be grateful that I'm here to help your sorry ass" he said and push up his glasses that glints by the light.

"I don't need help from some four-eyed sewing quincy!"

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun, I'll help Ishida!" Inoue pops to Ishida's side.

Ichigo sighs and face palms but then, he probably need some help at this; because he (admit it or not), he is quite a dummy on some things like this. "Fine, fine." he said and he was suddenly being measured by Ishida for just one minute.

"What color do you want, Kurosaki?" Ishida ask, scribbling something on his notepad with a pen. The others on the background are preparing the things that are needed.

_'It would be better if Rukia and I were partners, I wonder what she would wear?' _Ichigo thinks for a minute and an idea of working Ishida off his ass comes to his mind. "Make everything you think of, about twenty kimonos then we'll see if any of them is okay with me."

Ishida nods and flashes to another room as the others were in the same room with Ichigo, they all sensed a hollow. "I'll get it, I need some exercise." the strawberry said and puts his shinigami badge to his chest then he pops out of his body.

"Wanna show Rukia-chan some abs-?!" Ichigo quickly throws something at Isshin before he flash steps away with a red face.

_'Stupid old man!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_Okay, I know I typed that this is going to be a one-shot but I think this should be a two-shot so there could me a funny cliffhanger for this first part xD! And because I'm still thinking of what should Ichigo and Rukia and the other characters wear for the party, suggestions are appreciated and review so I could know :)_**

**_Is the first part okay? I am sorry if there are any wrong grammars *bows apologetically* (_3_) _**

**_Pls. REVIEW so I could know your thoughts for my humble story LOL! Hope ya'll enjoyed, see ya' at the second part! :D_**


End file.
